Drastic Times
by JR-Boone
Summary: And if Rachel was singing out her life being hell and her dreams being killed…well Quinn couldn't imagine a more drastic time in her entire life. ANON SMUT PROMPT FILL. FABERRY WITH A DELICIOUS SIDE OF BRITTANA. READERS BEWARE YOU'RE IN FOR A LADY COCK!


Fic: Drastic Times  
Author: JR Boone  
Rating: M because this is some serious smut.  
Disclaimer: Songs not mine. I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical**.  
A/N: ANONYMOUS PROMPT FILLED FOR A FRIEND! THERE IS GIRL!PEEN IN HERE AND SOME SERIOUS FINN BASHING AND HUMILIATION. IF YOU NO GUSTA THEN DON'T READ **

* * *

Sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures…or something like that. At least that is what Quinn Fabray was repeating to herself as she paced back and forth in the dark. The sound of approaching footsteps was heard and quickly the blonde backed into the shadows.

"Alright fucker get out here and give me the fucking cat," Santana Lopez shouted as she came into Quinn's view and stood in front of her locker as per told to do in Lord Tubbington's ransom email.

"Are you alone?" Quinn asked trying to mask her voice the best she could. What the fuck? She watched The Dark Knight. If Christian Bale can do it so can she.

"Yes I'm alone you crazy ass mother fucker!" Santana shouted her head whipping towards the corner Quinn is hiding in. Taking what looked to be a deep calming breath the Latina held up and hand and glared into the shadows. "And keep this in mind. We are alone so no one will hear you scream when I fuck your shit up. Now where the fuck is Lord Tubbington?"

Biting back laughter at how seriously insane her best friend is, Quinn shook her head as she walked out of the shadows. "Relax S, it's just me."

"What the fuck Quinn," Santana groaned rolling her eyes so hard Quinn was afraid they would fall out.

"I had to make sure you were alone," Quinn chuckled looking up and down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on? And where the fuck is that damn cat?" Santana growled stepping towards the blonde in anger.

"Dude chill," Quinn said quickly holding up her hands. "Lord Tubbington is at Brittany's house."

"What?" Santana asked, her brows furrowed.

"He's at Brittany's. I just told her I had kidnapped him," Quinn laughed shaking her head.

"Oh my god," Santana groaned literally face palming before digging her phone out her pocket and hitting Brittany's speed dial. "Hey baby," she said glaring at Quinn. "Yah I got him…I already dropped him off at your place…yep he is right there on your bed…okay I've gotta go…but B…oh fine…I loves you too my little unicorn."

Quinn knew that she should have held back the snort but she really couldn't be bothered to as Santana hung up the phone and growled at her. "Yuck it Quinn cause I'm about to fuck your shit up."

"I'm sorry but your little unicorn?" Quinn guffawed trying to hide the wide smile on her face.

"Shut up," Santana groaned rolling her eyes yet again. "So what the hell is so important that you had to go all cloak and dagger on me for?"

Suddenly Quinn remembers exactly what is happening and cleared her throat. "Right," the blonde said quickly before looking up and down the deserted hallway and fixing an intense stare at Santana. "I need your help."

"Okay Captain Vague…I'm sorry but I left my Quinn to English dictionary at home," Santana growled crossing her arms in agitation.

"I can't let Rachel marry Finn," the blonde said cocking out her hip and crossing her arms.

"Oh god," Santana groaned. "You brought me down here at two a.m. for Finchel drama."

"Santana!" Quinn shouted petulantly.

"Alright fine," the Latina groaned. "So what is your deal with the whole shebang. Don't tell me you've finally decided to tell Rachel you have a massive lady boner for her."

"Actually that is exactly it," Quinn sighed worrying the material of her jeans.

"No shit?" Santana asked wide eyed.

"It's not just that," Quinn said quickly. "I mean yes I believe I would be a more suitable mate for Rachel, but I also think anyone would be better than Finn. I've just…decided to take a direct approach in helping her realize this."

"I'm not sure I want to get into this," Santana said cautiously. "I mean your direct approaches to things usually end up with Puckerman in jail."

_Drastic times call for drastic measures Q, _the blonde repeated in her head standing up strait and staring Santana down. "Hey S," she teased, her voice coming off deceivingly innocent. "Do you remember last semester when you accidentally broke Brittany's priceless Hello Kitty statue that was signed by Yuko Shimizu?"

"You wouldn't dare," Santana growled her face going from bitch to desperate in a second.

"And I helped you cover it up and blame it on Lord Tubbington? And I promised to never ever tell Brittany?" Quinn said almost conversationally, practically salivating at the queasy look on Santana's face.

"This is low Quinn, this is really fucking low," Santana sighed shaking her head in defeat.

"I just need a little help," Quinn said stepping forwards and putting a heavy hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Fuck me," Santana groaned letting her head fall on the blonde's shoulder before sighing. "What's the plan?"

* * *

"I still can't believe you never mentioned that Jennifer Lopez is your second cousin," Rachel Berry rambled on as Santana led her and her boyfriend Finn down the stairs to the school's rarely used recording studio.

"Yah totes a big family secret," Santana grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Why are you even doing this Rachel?" Finn whined petulantly. "I thought we decided we were going to California."

Biting back the urge to vomit Santana slowed down until she was walking next to Rachel. "Hey what's up with that by the way Berry? I mean I thought you wanted to be on Broadway, not Beverly Hills 90210."

Clearing her throat and looking nervously at her boyfriend (which Santana did not miss for a second) the diva sighed. "I still plan to get on Broadway…someday…it's just it would be selfish of me to not allow Finn his dreams as well."

"Wait I'm confused," Santana said shaking her head. "I thought to get on Broadway…you needed to be oh I don't know…near Broadway."

"Well ACLU has a very respectable theatre department," Rachel grumbled, her brows furrowed together tightly.

"Yah and why do you care Santana?" Finn grumbled. "In fact why are you even doing this if you know that we're not going to New York?"

"Look," Santana groaned shaking her head in anger. "My cousin…erm Jennifer, said she wanted to scout for some talent for a musical she is producing. I told her I knew a girl with an incredibly insane voice and she said she wanted to hear her sing."

"Why are you being nice to her Santana?" Finn questioned immediately.

"Finn please stop," Rachel sighed. "Regardless of Santana's motive, this is a huge opportunity for me."

"But Rachel," Finn whined as the came to a stop in first recording room door. "What is the point of this if you're not going to New York?"

Inside her head Santana was saying every prayer she had ever learned. She needed strength right now because she knew that without divine intervention she was about to kill the boy…although considering what her motives really were she figured God might not be to pleased with her to begin with. "Listen Finnoscence. The point is Berry here? She is like destined to be on Broadway, and right now there are producers behind that door that can help her get there."

"But," Finn started only to be cut off by Rachel.

"Please Finn," the girl said dipping her head. "I just want to see if I'm good enough. They probably won't even like me."

"Fine," Finn growled stomping his foot in anger. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay," Santana said clenching her fists together and counting to ten inside of her head. "Frankenteen go ahead into the recording room, I'm gonna take Midget here into the sound room and help her set up."

"Whatever," Finn growled pulling open the door and disappearing into the dark room.

Looking over her shoulder Santana cleared her throat and quickly shuffled Rachel into the sound room, smirking as she saw a flash of blonde hair behind her lock the door into the recording room.

"You know," Santana mumbled leading Rachel into the brightly lit room. "Call me crazy or whatever but you would think you're fiancé would be a little more supportive of your dream."

"He is," Rachel defended weakly. "I know he is."

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Santana mumbled. She knew she was going off script but Christ she felt bad for the crazy ass munchkin. "You deserve someone who will tell you that you're good enough for anything Berry."

Rachel sighed at this and Santana had to fight back the random hormonal need to hug the girl. "Okay Berry, there's the mic so get down with your bad self."

"Thank you Santana…for this," Rachel whispered wiping away an errant tear.

"No problem," Santana mumbled heading towards the door. "Hey…Rachel?"

"Yes Santana," Rachel replied looking at her with wide eyes, no doubt brought on by the use of her first name.

"Good luck," Santana murmured before quickly ducking out of the room and coming face to face with a smirking Quinn.

"Oh my god you do have a soft spot for Rachel," Quinn giggled shaking her head.

"Fuck you, you jerk," Santana groaned rubbing her face apprehensively. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Dickhead?"

"Yes," Quinn said her voice devoid of doubt, "Drastic times call for."

"Drastic measures…yah yah blah blah," Santana snapped rolling her eyes. "As much as I would love to hang out and watch what I'm sure will be either entertaining or a fiery ball of suck I've got better places to be," the Latina said already walking away before stopping and looking back to Quinn. "Hey Q, for what it's worth I hope you get you're girl. If this doesn't work I'll probably just kill the douchebag myself."

"I knew you liked her," Quinn said smiling softly.

Sighing deeply the Latina shook her head before meekly returning the smile. "Yah…her crazy kind of grows on you after a while. But if you tell anyone."

"I know I know," Quinn giggled. "All Lima Heights."

"Close," Santana chuckled, her eyes narrowing. "I was thinking more along the lines of Lorena Bobbit."

At this Quinn's face became impossibly pale and her hands quickly flew to her waist, protectively cupping her groin. "Not cool San," she grumbled.

"Just you and little Quinnie keeps that in mind," Santana laughed before disappearing around the corner.

"It's okay," Quinn mumbled looking down lovingly at her crotch. "We won't let her cut you off."

Suddenly the sound of music began pouring out of the door Quinn had rigged earlier to stay slightly open and her face was pressed up against the window in a flash.

Rachel stood in the middle of the sound booth swaying softly as the notes began strumming through her body. Quinn could see it in the girl's reflection, that look that was undoubtedly Rachel Berry. But something was different to it and familiar all the same. Quinn could see it and it made her throat tighten in happiness.

It was the look she had been hoping for.

It was the look that Rachel got when she was determined. It was the look she had gotten to her face whenever she was really putting her heart into a competition or audition.

The girl's swirling chocolate eyes became dark with want. Want for her future. Want for her dreams.

Her head tilted slightly up, not in a way that could ever seem snobbish like people said. No. It was a proud tilt. It was a tilt that said I am Rachel Barbara Berry and I'm about to show you why this audition was pointless, why this competition was pointless. Because I've already won it. Now just sit back and fall in love with me.

And god Quinn had. She had fought it for years with every bone in her body (no pun intended.) But somewhere along the lines she had just gotten tired. She had just given up the fight. And just when she was ready to que Rachel into that the girl had given up to…on her dreams it seemed.

Quinn watched mesmerized as Rachel's tiny body swayed to the beat surrounding her. And then suddenly like the music had been waiting for her not the other way around, the girl's tremendous voice began to fill Quinn's ears.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by.  
When hope was high and life worth living.  
I dreamed that love would never die.  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

Quinn rested her forehead against the glass, her eyes mesmerized at the amazing sight before her. Rachel's face, always so expressive had been hidden by Finn Hudson. She hadn't seen her look this determined and free in so damn long it hurt.

How could Finn even think of keeping this angel away from her calling.

_Then I was young and unafraid.  
And dreams were made and used and wasted.  
There was no ransom to be paid.  
No song unsung, no wine untasted…_

Quinn could see Rachel's entire body pour into the song. She studied her. She studied the way the girl slightly bent at the hip. She studied the way her she clutched her fists to her chest. And she watched as tears began to fall down her tanned cheeks.

_But the tigers come at night.  
With their voices soft as thunder.  
As they tear your hope apart.  
As they turn your dream to shame._

This is what Finn Hudson had done. He had come like a tiger in the night, full of dopey smiles and sweet words. And he had almost succeeded in making Rachel Berry give up on her dream.

Quinn wasn't going to let that happen without a fight. She wasn't going to stand by and watch Rachel's star burn out.

Taking a deep breath she slipped into the room as quietly as a mouse, her eyes fixed on Rachel as the girl sang out her feelings.

_And still I dream she'll come to me.  
That we will live the years together.  
But there are dreams that cannot be.  
And there are storms we cannot weather._

Quinn's breath caught in her lungs. Rachel had said she. Whether it was intentional or a slip she had heard it. Her heart pounded in sync to Rachel's voice, and her body throbbed for the petite brunette. This was it. There was no going back. Not now as long as she was still breathing.

_I had a dream my life would be,  
So different from this hell I'm living.  
So different now from what it seemed.  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

As the music faded out Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. In the back of her mind she said it again, "desperate times call for desperate measures." And if Rachel was singing out her life being hell and her dreams being killed…well Quinn couldn't imagine a more drastic time in her entire life.

"That was amazing," Quinn said softly, her voice smooth as honey.

Rachel's head whipped towards her, the brunettes eyes still shimmering from tears. "Quinn…w-what are you doing here?"

"You were born to do this Rachel," Quinn whispered stepping away from the wall and gliding towards the girl. "You were born to share your gift with the world."

"W-what's going on?" Rachel asked apprehensively, her eyes flitting towards the reflective mirror before turning back to Quinn hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. "I made Santana lie to you about the audition."

At this Rachel's brow furrowed and her head shook, "why would you do that Quinn?"

"Because," Quinn said taking a deep breath and staring into Rachel's eyes. "Because I wanted you to feel this. Really feel this. Feel what you were born to do. Feel the rush I know you get whenever your destiny is within your grasp for the taking."

"So, this was all some joke then?" Rachel asked, her voice tinged with hurt and anger as tears started trickling down her cheek.

"No," Quinn said determinedly stepping forwards and putting a pale hand on Quinn's cheek. "This was not some joke. This was me trying to make you see what your life should be like Rachel."

"I…I don't understand," Rachel whimpered, her eyes shutting tightly as she unconsciously leant into Quinn's palm.

"Rachel I want you to be honest with me," Quinn whispered putting her other palm to Rachel's cheek and leaning forwards until their foreheads were touching. "I want you to tell me what you felt when you were singing. When you thought that you were auditioning for a Broadway musical."

"Why are you doing this Quinn?" Rachel asked, her eyes fluttering open and looking imploringly into Quinn's.

"Please Rachel," Quinn begged, her voice desperate. "Just please tell me how that felt."

"It felt…it felt…it felt amazing Quinn," Rachel admitted, shame evident on her lips. "It felt like my dreams were coming true right before my eyes." And with that the petite girl backed away from Quinn quickly, her chest heaving. "Why would you do this!"

"Because Rachel I'm not going to just stand by and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" Quinn shouted putting all of her hopes and her dreams into her words for the first time in her life.

"That's what this is about?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide with anger. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because Rachel I can't be happy for you unless you're happy! And I know you're not! I know you don't want to move to California! You're meant for so much more! And you deserve better than someone who doesn't see that!" Quinn shouted advancing on the brunette until they were inches away from each other.

"Finn loves me Quinn," Rachel retorted angrily, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Not enough! Not enough to realize that he is destroying you dream by making you choose between him and New York," Quinn ground out, her hazel eyes burning a hole into Rachel's.

"What…what do you even know about it Quinn?" Rachel said, her voice trembling as her eyes flitted back to the room where Finn was.

Quinn took a deep breath. _It's now or never Fabray, _she thought to her self, _desperate times call for desperate measures._

Stepping forwards Quinn put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and forced the petite brunette to look into her eyes. "I know because if I was him I would never dream of making you choose. If I was him I would spend every waking moment making sure that you got your dreams Rachel Berry. My dream would be your dream."

"W-what are you saying Quinn?" Rachel asked breathlessly, her eyes lost in Quinn's.

"I'm saying that you are amazing Rachel. I'm saying that you deserve every star in the sky to bow down to you. I'm saying that I love you and I won't let Finn or anyone, including yourself make you give up your dream as long as I'm still breathing," Quinn said, her voice unwavering as she stared intently into chocolate eyes widening with understanding.

"You…you love me?" Rachel asked, her voice cracking under the weight of the emotions running through her body.

"Yes I do," Quinn replied, her voice not giving away a hint of doubt. "I love everything about you. I love the way that when you sing your eyes pinch together. I love the way that when you are passionate about something you put your whole heart into it. I love the way that you care about everything and want everything just that much more. And Rachel I love the way that I would be willing to give up everything to make sure your dream comes true…even if it meant giving up you." By the time she was done tears were streaming down her cheeks. But for the first time in her life she didn't wipe them away out of embarrassment. She let herself cry for Rachel, for her whole world to see.

"You would give me up…after saying all of that…even though you love me?" The diva asked shakily, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Yes," Quinn said nodding her head, her words choked with emotion. "If it meant that you would get to have your dream I would give you up, even if it killed me."

"I just don't understand," Rachel whimpered, her entire body trembling. "How could you love me?"

At this Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "How could I not Rachel? After everything I've been through you have always been the one to pull me up. When the whole school…when the whole world found out about my condition…you were the only one to hold my hand and tell me I was perfect. I love you Rachel Berry because you're you, an amazing star sent down from the heavens to share her light with this dark world."

"Oh god," Rachel whispered, her body trembling like a leaf. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Somewhere in her deepest subconscious Rachel Berry had always been into Quinn Fabray.

How could she not really? The blonde was everything she had always wanted in a significant other. Determined, beautiful, emotionally deep, and strong. Not strong in the physical sense (though she was sure Quinn was) but in her strength of character. She had watched Quinn Fabray go through so much over the years and the blonde had always managed to stay afloat. From having the entire school find out she was inter-sexed to being publicly ridiculed for it, the blonde had held her head high and rewritten what the world normal meant at McKinley High.

Emotions and realizations fired through Rachel's brain like bolts of lightening. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before looking into smoldering and desperate hazel eyes.

The two girls locked gazes. Their breath coming out in quick uneven pants as emotions raced through their bodies. Quinn waited, her heart pounding as she watched a myriad of emotions cross Rachel's face so quickly that she couldn't pin down a single one.

Finally it was Rachel who broke the intense stare when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tell me again…please."

"Rachel Berry I love you," Quinn whispered as the petite brunette took a small step towards her until their bodies were a breath away from one another's. "You are a star."

Quinn watched, her entire body frozen as Rachel's eyes slowly began to open. She feared what she would see in them. Would it be fear? Would it be anger? Would it be the sad forlorn look that had been in them every since she had agreed to go to California.

No. The look Rachel was giving her was one she had only seen in her deepest dreams.

It was undoubtedly love.

The girl took the smallest of breaths and then surged forwards, her lips crashing into Quinn's with years of unleashed feelings behind it.

Quinn drank it in like a dying woman. Her entire body moaned at the feeling of Rachel Berry pressing against her in earnest. She felt drunk off of the lips greedily pressed against her. Digging her fingers into the shorter girl's shoulders she flicked her tongue across the girl's lips and nearly sobbed with joy when they opened for her.

Rachel let out a throaty moan as Quinn's tongue ran through her mouth. Pressing against every nerve ending and tasting her with the passion she had only seen in movies.

If you had reminded either of them that Finn Hudson was in the other room watching them they wouldn't have even remembered who he was.

Not when their bodies were swaying together so intimately.

When the need for oxygen became too much Quinn moved away from the kiss and started feasting on the girl's neck, drawing out cries of passion. "Oh god Quinn," Rachel moaned, her hands clutching for dear life to the girl's back as she felt the blonde's hardened groin brush against her already dripping center.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Quinn repeated as a mantra as she pressed greedy open mouthed kisses against the girl's throat and bit possessively at her neck.

"Oh god," Rachel cried out, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She could see it now, so clearly. All the years that they had known each other. The way they had always gravitated towards each other even when just avoiding each other would have been the best option. Every look, every touch, every word played before her eyes and she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Oh god Quinn, I love you too, I always have," Rachel moaned pushing their center's roughly together and making them both jerk with need.

A dam had been broke. They became a flurry of synchronized action.

Quinn's pale hands flew done the girl's body and began to roughly kneed her ass as her hips rocked into the girl's center. Her dick straining inside of her jeans and making her knees tremble.

Rachel's fingers tangled in Quinn's short choppy hair, pulling until the girl's lips were crashing against her own. Her hands moved down to the blonde's chest and she spun them around, backing them up until Quinn was trapped between her and the wall.

Rachel's hand snaked between them and Quinn's head fell back as she felt a tiny hand cup her through her pants and begin to rub her. "Oh fuck," she groaned, her hips humping forwards on their own steam as Rachel's hand wrapped around her dick and began to jerk her off through the material.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Rachel moaned her tongue lapping at the blonde's straining exposed neck as her fingers began impatiently ripping apart Quinn's pants. A button flew across the room, pinging off of the glass one way mirror just as Rachel's hand forced its way through layers of clothing to squeeze the hard straining flesh of Quinn's dick.

The moan that left Quinn's lips was almost animalistic as her hips thrust forwards, her face red from need as Rachel began to jerk her off. "Oh god baby please," Quinn begged, tears of joy and want flooding her eyes.

It was if something had possessed Rachel. This need to make Quinn beg and moan out her name filled her heart to the brim and before she could even process it she was dropping to her knees in front the blonde, groaning with want as she pulled Quinn's eight

inch cock out of her pants and wrapped her lips around it.

"Oh fuck," Quinn howled, her eyes going cross as she watched Rachel's head bob back and forth on her dick. Her hands dug into Rachel's chestnut locks, tangling them as Rachel pulled her all the way to the back of her throat and she felt soft puffs of air hit her stomach.

"Oh god baby that feels so good," Quinn moaned, her mouth dropping open in awe as Rachel began constricting her throat muscles around the head of the girl's dick. Rachel's head pulled back and she gently ran her teeth across the reddened flesh making the fingers in her hair grip almost painfully.

"Oh my god so beautiful," Quinn rumbled deeply as her hazel eyes watched Rachel bob up and down on her length and swirl her tongue around the weeping head. Rachel's eyes fluttered up to her and Quinn had to bite back an animalistic roar of joy as the girl looked into her eyes and greedily sucked her down to the hilt.

Rachel's fingers dug into Quinn's thighs roughly as her hips humped pure air. She had never felt like this before with Finn. When they had had sex it had been over so quick. All she could remember was slight pain and the feeling of emptiness. But not now. Now her entire body was thrumming in tune with her aching clit. She could feel herself dripping down her legs and she let out a moan deep in her throat as her lips kissed pale skin.

"Oh fuck baby don't stop, don't ever stop," Quinn growled, fighting with every bone in her body to not recklessly thrust in and out of the lips enveloping her dick. When Rachel's moan reverberated through her body Quinn felt her balls begin to clench and she tried to push the girl's head away. "Oh god baby I'm gonna come," Quinn begged trying to remove the girl's lips.

Rachel stared up at her in determination and shook her head deftly before digging her fingers deeper into Quinn's thighs and beginning to hum in the back of her throat.

Quinn's eyes widened and her head feel back against the wall with a loud thud as spots of white light clouded her vision and she unleashed down Rachel's tight throat. "Oh fucking Christ!" The blonde wailed as the diva milked the come out of her body.

Rachel's entire body trembled as she felt Quinn unleash in her mouth. The girl's hot silky come spilled down her throat in long bursts and she let out a groan of satisfaction at the heady taste filling her mouth.

Her head spinning wildly Quinn looked down as Rachel slowly inched the cock out of her mouth, a trail of white come dripping down her chin. "Oh god," Quinn moaned her eyes wide and disbelieving as a soft pink tongue slipped out from between swollen lips and licked away her seed.

The look Rachel was sending her was absolute trust and need and before she could even take a breath Quinn pulled her off of the ground and shoved her tongue down the girl's throat, her fingers digging into the girl's back as she pushed them towards the black leather couch sitting in the back of the room.

All around them equipment flew to the ground with deafening bangs as Rachel and Quinn made a path towards the sofa. Their lips glued together as Quinn ripped away the clothing from Rachel's body like an animal. Rachel hand's pushed down the girl's jeans and boxers and separated their lips just long enough to rip her shirt and bra over her head before they collapsed on the couch in a mess of greedy hands and thrusting hips.

Quinn let out a growl when she smelt the girl's arousal and felt her drenched center thrust against her thigh and the blonde began trailing a line of bites and licks down the girl's chest until her lips wrapped around a stiffened dusky nipple.

"Oh god Quinn," Rachel wailed, her nails digging into Quinn's shoulders as the blonde's tongue swirled around her aching nipples.

Quinn's other hand flew to the other nipple and she began roughly pinching it as she bit down on the one in her mouth. "I love you so fucking much," she moaned teasing the girl's dusky nipples with wild abandon and making the petite frame arch towards her.

Unable to stand it any longer Quinn slid down the brunette and groaned as her eyes locked onto glimmering flesh. Above her she could hear Rachel's breaths coming out in sharp pants and she quickly parted the girl's lips before licking a long trail up her pussy.

"Oh fucking Christ," Rachel shouted, her head arching back into couch as one hand clutched the back of it and her other tangled in choppy blonde hair.

Hearing Rachel curse with such abandon sent a fire spreading through Quinn's abdomen and she felt herself become hard again as she repeatedly began circling the girl's clit.

Rachel tasted amazing. Better than anything in the world. Below her the girl writhed and bucked, her hips rotating in sync with Quinn's tongue.

Quinn's teeth nicked the sensitive nerve and she felt the hand in her hair tighten as Rachel's body jerked. Quickly the blonde began running her teeth repeatedly over the clit biting down just roughly enough make Rachel howl in passion. The girl's body began to tremble and come undone and Quinn's looked up with nearly black eyes, biting down roughly before sucking it between her teeth.

Rachel's body gave a wild jerk and the girl howled as Quinn's mouth and chin were sprayed with a heavy coating of hot silky liquid. Quinn lapped it up, her pupils blown as she tasted Rachel's come fill up her mouth.

Rachel's body spasmed as aftershocks rocked through her and the hand in Quinn's hair finally began to loosen up a bit only to begin pulling the blonde up her body.

Quinn went all too happily, flattening her tongue against the girl's stomach and licking all the way up her body until her teeth wrapped around a tanned earlobe.

"Oh god Quinn," Rachel groaned feeling the girl's stiff penis rub up against her stomach. "Please," she begged reaching between them and wrapping her fingers around the straining flesh.

Something in the back of Quinn's mind stopped her and her hazel eyes cleared up as she looked down at Rachel. She wanted so badly to just thrust into the girl until she was singing but she had to make sure first. She had to make sure that this wasn't just some crazy spur of the moment thing for the girl. She knew that she couldn't be with Rachel in that way if it was to be their first and last time. She wouldn't be able to survive afterwards.

"Rach wait," Quinn said, her voice husky as Rachel began rubbing the head of dick through drenched folds.

"Please Quinn, I need you," Rachel whimpered, her breath coming out in deep pants.

The blonde almost lost her resolve at the plea but she held back just a little longer, shaking her head and giving the girl a serious look. "Rachel…I…please," Quinn stumbled, her face flushing red.

The haze in front of Rachel's eyes cleared for a second and the diva realized instantly what the blonde needed. Releasing the girl's dick she brought her hands up and cupped her face, locking their eyes together. "I want this Quinn. Not just what's happening now but everything to come. I want us."

The last burden that had been weighing down Quinn's heart dissipated then and she hungrily claimed the girl's lips as she reached between them and lined herself up with a dripping core. "I love you," she said, her voice drenched with emotion as she began inching her way inside of the girl.

Rachel's pupils dilated and her toes curled up at the sensation of being filled so deeply. "Oh fuck," she groaned, her fingers digging into Quinn's shoulders as the girl bottomed out in her.

Keeping her eyes locked onto overwhelmed chocolate ones Quinn began to draw back out slowly, grunting when Rachel's muscled squeezed her. It was like time had slowed down just for the two of them so they could feel everything just that much more.

Quinn pulled out almost all of the way till just the head of her dick was entombed in wetness before thrusting back in hard, making Rachel howl with pleasure as her head arched back.

Quinn's teeth instantly sunk into the girl's pulse point and her hips began to slowly build a rhythm, thrusting in and out with long hard moves. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was telling herself that if this was the only time she would have Rachel like this she was going to make damn sure the girl remembered it.

Rachel's breath was coming out in harsh uneven pants and her slender legs moved to wrap around the girl's waist pulling her deeper in as her hips thrust up into the blonde. This felt amazing, better than performing even had. With each sharp stab from the blonde her toes curled and Quinn's name tumbled from her lips like a prayer.

Uneven to keep up the slow pace Quinn began thrusting into her faster, sweat dripping down her back as she felt muscles begin to clamp down on her dick.

"I. Fucking. Love. You," Quinn panted out, punctuating each word with a deep thrust.

"Oh god," the diva cried out, her vision beginning to spot as Quinn began to rut atop her with wild abandon. "Oh god please," she begged not even sure what she needed.

"I've got you," Quinn growled digging her face into the crook of the girl's neck as she began slamming into the trembling body, her hips beginning to lose their rhythm completely.

A steady string of nonsensical words began to spill out of Rachel's lips and her legs tightened around the blonde as their bodies rocked back and forth like a boat lost in a hurricane.

Quinn could feel it starting. The muscles choking her dick began to tighten around her and she felt her own balls began to raise up. Slamming into the girl beneath her one last time she started to pull out, only for the legs around her waist to tighten. "Rach I'm gonna…of fuck…" Quinn howled as Rachel began flexing the muscles deep within her pussy.

Rachel was in a delirious state of euphoria at this point, her entire body wrapped around Quinn as she felt the girl's balls slap against her ass. Summoning up all of the strength she had left in her she began to breathlessly ramble into the ear pressed against her cheek. "Pill," she managed to croak out as the blonde's cock slammed against her g-spot. "Pill me when I found out about you," she managed to wail out as she felt her entire body cramp up.

"Oh fuck," Quinn howled in understanding. "For me you're on the pill for me?" She asked, her hips now just slamming into the petite frame below her with the sole intent of coming.

"Y-yes of fucking god yes!" Rachel screamed out before biting down on the girl's shoulder and exploding around the cock buried inside of her.

That did it for the blonde. Hearing that the girl had gone on birth control just in case they ever had sex made fireworks explode in front of her eyes as she bottomed out completely in the girl and released inside of her, painting the womb white in nine long bursts.

The sudden feeling of fullness in her stomach forced a deep guttural wail out of the petite brunette and her entire body clenched as she reached a second orgasm, the force of her come nearly forcing Quinn out of her body as their mixed essences soaked the couch below them.

Quinn collapsed atop the girl panting heavily as she began to soften inside of her. "I love you so much," she whispered, a tear already starting to track down her cheeks as she waited to be pushed off.

"Hey," Rachel whispered feeling salty wetness cool on her neck. "Look at me."

"I don't want to," Quinn mumbled shaking her head and burrowing further into the girl's neck.

"Please," Rachel begged, her hands massaging the tense muscles in the blonde's back.

Taking a deep breath Quinn shifted atop the girl, hissing slightly when cool air met the base of her dick. "Please just make it fast," she whispered, her hazel eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel murmured looking up at the girl. "Do you really think that after this I would reject you?"

"But what about Finn?" Quinn mumbled, her eyes clamping shut.

"What about Finn?" Rachel whispered leaning up and kissing the girl softly on the lips. "I know who I'm supposed to be with."

"Do you really mean that?" Quinn asked her eyes widening in hopeful shock.

"Yes I do…whole heartedly," Rachel whispered kissing the girl again. "When we get out of this room I'm going to break up with him…if seeing this didn't send a clear message."

"Really?" Quinn asked, her chest puffing up with unbridled joy.

"Really," Rachel giggled nodding her head.

"You won't regret this Rachel," Quinn promised smiling as Rachel wiped away her tears.

"Quinn we have a long history together and I can tell you I have never regretted a single thing we've done," Rachel murmured pulling on the blonde's neck until she was rested fully atop her body.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn whispered kissing the girl's pulse point.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel whispered back, a smile bigger than Broadway plastered across her face.

* * *

Across the room peering through the tiny window were two sets of darkened eyes that had been glued to the girls for the past hour.

"San," the blonde whimpered, her voice almost pitiful with desperation.

"I know Brittany," Santana whispered back, her hand reaching down instinctually to cup the bulge at the apex of the blonde's legs.

Looking back into the room one more time and groaning as Rachel and Quinn became a tangled mess of arms, and legs, and soft kisses, Santana quickly pressed a hand against Brittany's shoulder and pushed the blonde up against the door.

Brittany let out a strangled moan and her eyes widened when Santana dropped down to her knees in front of her and impatiently began pushing up her skirt. "Oh god that was hot," Brittany whimpered as the Latina pulled down her spanks and compression shorts, revealing a straining seven inch dick.

"Yes it was," Santana said throatily licking her lips and staring hungrily at the girl's member.

"But this is way hotter," the blonde murmured as a slender hand wrapped around the base of her cock and slowly began to jack her off.

"You bet your ass it is," Santana growled leaning forwards and wrapping her lips around the head of the girl's dick.

Above her Brittany began letting out a small string of whimpers and pale hands instantly snaked into raven colored hair as if to keep her in place. Not as if Santana needed to be kept in place. After just watching Quinn fuck Berry like it was her day job it was a small miracle that Santana wasn't fucking Brittany in the middle of the damn hallway.

Santana reached a hand up and she began kneading her girlfriend's balls gently as she swallowed more and more of the girl down her throat. Quinn might have had more length but Brittany definitely had more girth.

Brittany started to let out a series of quick harsh pants as Santana's head began to bob back and forth on her cock, the Latina's teeth running down the sensitive skin with familiar expertise. "Oh god you're beautiful," Brittany mumbled, her eyes fighting to stay open as she felt Santana's hot breath tickling her abdomen. They both knew that the blonde who usually had amazing stamina was not going to last long.

Santana let out a deep moan as she watched the muscles in her girlfriend's abdomen twitch and tighten and she took the girl's dick all the way out of her mouth before running her tongue over the sensitive head. "Come for me Britt," she whispered throatily as she began pumping the cock in her hand like a jack hammer.

The dancer let out a string of incoherent words at that and she felt her balls instantly began to rise up, her eyes locked onto her girlfriend's face. "Oh god Santana," she groaned, her back arching as her come exploded out of her and down her girlfriend's throat.

The Latina moaned at the familiar taste of her love's come and sucked lightly on the tip, milking the cock for it's last few drops.

The fingers in her hair tightened and Santana felt herself being pulled from the ground to meet needy pink lips. "God I love you," Brittany mumbled pressing herself up against the Latina as her dick began to harden once again.

"I love you too," Santana said smiling widely and forcing herself to step away from the blonde. "But hold that thought, I's gots to take care of some things," she said fighting down the urge to wrap her legs around the dancer and fuck her aching pussy right then and there.

"Hurry up," Brittany whined holding her dick in one hand and beginning to softly jerk herself off.

"One minute," Santana said holding up a finger and smirking before unlocking the recording room door and slipping soundlessly into the dark.

Santana's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light pouring into the room from where Rachel and Quinn now looked to be asleep, but when they did the Latina had to bite back a harsh bark of laughter.

Slipping her phone out of her bra the Cheerio smirked devishly as she crept up to the dazed form of Finn Hudson.

The boy was slumped back in a chair, his pants around his ankles and small, miniscule drops of come surrounding his feet. Putting a hand over her mouth Santana chuckled at the pathetic site. One of his comically large hands was wrapped tightly around what was most likely the smallest penis she had ever seen and it was clear that the boy's early arrival problem had gotten the best of him if the angry chapped look of it was anything to go by.

His face was red and wet and Santana almost felt bad for him because it was obvious he had been crying hard. But she didn't feel that bad. I mean honestly the boy had been crying his eyes out AND jerking off while he watching Quinn fuck his fiancé into a coma.

Bringing her phone up in one hand the Latina quickly flipped on the lights and took a picture, laughing diabolically as the boy jerked in surprise and fell out of the chair.

"You fucking bitch!" He roared trying to stand up only to fall again thanks to the pants tangled around his legs.

"Uh-huh Finnept," Santana said stepping away from the boy and shaking her head. "Try to get up and this picture of very little Finny goes viral," the Latina said smirking as she turned the phone to him to show she had already addressed it as a message to Jewfro.

Finn's eyes widened in shock and tears began falling down his cheek almost instantly as he tried to pull up his pants only to slip in his own mess. "Why would you do this!" He shouted, his face beet red.

"Duh," Santana snickered, "because I'm a bitch and Q is my home girl."

"Quinn is a fucking freak!" Finn shouted angrily.

See that. That pissed Santana off, because if Finn was calling Quinn a freak then he was calling her girlfriend a freak too. In less than two strides the Latina was towering over the blubbering idiot with one of her cheerio issued tennis shoes pushing down on his tiny package. "Watch your fucking mouth Hudson before I rip it off," Santana growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously down at the boy.

"Why did you do this?" Finn asked, his voice coming out a strained whine.

"Because I wanted too and because Berry needed to realize that your tub of lard ass wasn't her only option or even an option," Santana growled putting pressure down on his lap and grinning manically when he let out a pained squeak. "So here's how this is going to work Frankenteen. After Faberry wakes up from their sex coma, my home girl Berry is going to dump your ass and ride off into the sunset with Q. Not only are you going to be cool about it you're going to wish them well, and you're never going to mention what you saw in here, got it?"

"Fuck you," Finn gasped trying to squirm out from under the Latina's heavy foot.

"Tell me you gots it or I'm gonna turn you into a unic," Santana said pressing down hard enough to make the boy cry out in pain.

"And what if I don't," Finn wheezed out.

"Then this picture here goes to Jewfro and you're little dick becomes an internet sensation," Santana laughed easing up the pressure only slightly.

"Then I'll tell everyone about this," Finn sobbed petulantly.

"Oh yah that's a real threat idiot," Santana laughed. "You're going to tell everyone what? That Quinn in there fucked your fiancé six ways from Sunday with her clearly superior dick while you cried like a teenage girl and came all over yourself?"

"I hate you," Finn gasped out, his voice filled with defeat.

"Not as much as I hate you Finn," Santana laughed. "You see I might have acted cool about that whole outing thing but you should have known better. Us Lima Heights bitches don't fuck around. Now…do we have an understanding?" The Latina asked pushing her foot down roughly and waving the phone in his face.

Santana could tell that the boy was defeated. The evidence was written all over his face. But she couldn't help but smile victoriously when she heard a pitiful yes tumble out of his lips. "Good" she said smiling widely as she finally moved her foot off of his dick only to laugh when she realized he was still hard. "Oh my god you totally got off on that. What a fucking loser," she laughed rolling her eyes as she headed to the door. "Oh and Finn, don't go back on your word cause this picture? Already emailed it to myself and Quinn."

"I hate you," Finn cried curling up into a little ball as he grabbed his crotch.

"Good," Santana laughed opening door and slamming it behind herself.

Straightening out her top and slipping the phone back into her bra she gazed over to where her girlfriend was practically whimpering against the wall. "Just a second baby and we'll go find an empty classroom," she promised kissing the blonde's lips and giving her dick a soft tug before striding into the room where Rachel and Quinn were curled up on the couch.

Hearing approaching footsteps Quinn tensed up and raised an eye to see Santana smiling softly down at them. "Hey there Q-ball," she whispered taking off her jacket and laying it across the couple.

"I thought you left," Quinn whispered as Rachel snuggled in closer to her neck and sighed dreamily.

"Please and miss that show?" Santana chuckled and shook her head. "Besides I had to take care of Blubbers in there. By the way save the email I sent you but don't open the picture unless you want to be scarred for life."

"You're kind of awesome San," Quinn whispered looking up at her friend with grateful eyes.

"Yah I do kind of kick ass," Santana laughed, smiling when Rachel's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her. "Hey Berry, how goes it."

"Exceedingly well," Rachel hummed lazily stretching against Quinn's length and purring with delight.

"Rock on," Santana laughed happily before frowning slightly. "Hey sorry bout duping you into believing J-Lo was a cousin."

"That is quite alright Santana. In all honesty I wish all of your pranks ended up like this," Rachel giggled burying her face in Quinn's neck as she felt the girl begin to harden against her stomach.

"I'll keep that in mind," Santana laughed before heading towards the door and flicking off the light switch. "You kids be good now."

When the only answer she received was a breathy moan from Rachel and the sound of shifting Santana shook her head and slipped out of the room, locking the door behind her and smiling at her girlfriend. "Fuck that classroom idea baby," she said quickly striding over to the recording room and locking Finn back in again. With one quick look up and down the hallway the Latina dropped her skirt and spanks and strode towards her blonde girlfriend.

"What if someone sees us?" Brittany asked an eyebrow raising as Santana pressed her body up against hers.

"Well baby it's like this," Santana whispered biting the blonde's pulse point and wrapping a leg around the blonde's waist. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

**A/N So this was totes only supposed to be Faberry but a wild Brittana showed up and demanded sexy times. Whatever, whatever I ship what I want! Anyone else have some good old fashioned kinky prompts for me? Hit me up on here or my tumblr at JRAbraxas. **


End file.
